Something interesting
by 666BloodyHell666
Summary: John gets himself kidnapped, but its Jim who he should be afraid of. (T for strong language)
1. Chapter 1

John

How the _fuck_ did he end up in a room, tied to a chair with Jim Moriarty tied on his right side while there was another man tied down on the opposite side of him.

Now this breeds another question: How in the bloody hell did Jim pull off his suicide? Yeah sure after Sherlock showed back up and told him how he faked his death, it was all so simple, so brilliantly simple, but how do you fake shooting yourself in the head?!

He could feel both of the men staring at him. One of them was smiling while the other had a bored but curious air about him…He wanted to punch the smiling one's face in so _so_ badly.

"Oh look who decided to join us Sebby!" Well then, the man on his right was with Jim, and from the looks of the guy he was more of Jim's body guard and right hand man than just a goon.

The said man just grinned ever so slightly before leaning back into his chair. He had the air of military about him, what rank and position this man was? He didn't know and frankly could care less right about now.

God how did he end up here-Ah right drugged while walking home from the clinic.

Wankers.

The door suddenly opened and all three men watched as a man entered the room. John recognized the man and tried immediately very hard to supress the shiver that ran down his spine.

"Ello boys. Hope you three are alright." He stopped in front of Jim. "No you have been very bad sir, after your 'death' my boss lost a lot of money, and needs some revenge, I'm sure you understand that." He then stood in front of john.

"It's been a while hasn't it _Captain_." You could practically feel the hatred roll off his tongue. He should just ignore the man… just ignore him.

Who was he kidding? He hated this whole situation and if he was going to be miserable than everyone else had too as well.

"Yeah it has, hasn't it Tony? Oh she's fine by the way." He watched the man carefully, he knew from experience this guy was loose cannon, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to ruffle the guy's feathers.

"Shut up! You're only here because the boss wants Sherlock." John was very aware of the two pair of eyes boring into him; trying to figure out what was going on between the two.

So he just kept on talking; fuck 'em.

"She lives in Kabul, and it was a boy if you were wondering… his name is _John_."

"You know John I believe that in army training they teach not to anger the person with the gun."

"And they also teach you that 'wadrega' means stop in Pashto." The smack across the temple with the gun was predictable.

"I hate you, you know that? I mean I was the best medic in the unit. I was supposed to be captain! That was for me and you took it, and then oh and _then_ you took away my license. I think it's time for you to pay me back John, but first I want to hear you scream John. I heard you yell, shout, laugh, giggle, cry and whisper but there was never a scream."

He didn't jump with Tony put the muzzle right on his left shoulder, just looked at the asshole with a set jaw and fixed him with a look of indifference.

"The best part of being an army doctor is that I know where to shoot you to make you feel the maximum pain and not bleed to death. Oh Doctor Watson where should I shoot you?" he could feel the gun be dragged over his body, but he didn't once look away from Tony.

No. He wasn't going to give this man the satisfaction. The git was going to get the exact opposite of what he wanted.

* * *

Well this was an interesting development in what was possibly one of the worse days of his life. Was it really that hard to retire and be on permanent vacation? That was all he wanted; to sit back and relax with his darling Sebby.

Not a worry in the world, no need to be watching his back, since he was 'dead' by all accounts and Sherlock had taken down his spider web. He had nothing left but a few very loyal minions who kept him the loop and of course his tiger.

It really wasn't fair at all.

Then again sitting here beside John Watson had proven to be more interesting. This man was supposed to be nothing more than a 'pet'. He was so dull and boring.

'Was' being the key word.

Now from what he could figure out about this development was that this Tony fellow knew the pet in the army, raped an innocent female and got caught.

How stupid. If you're gonna rape a person you need to tie him down and gag them.

Idiot.

The look in the pet's eyes, was exciting him.

Oh he's never seen this look and he wants to see more of it.

Hatred and defiance all swirled together in those cobalt eyes.

The itch, the want to see how much he could push before breaking started to form…

No bad Jimmy. Can't have be thinking like that.

Retired…_retired_.

The sound of the gun going off seemed to make his heart skip a beat; how odd.

* * *

Pain

that was all he could feel right now, was the pain in his leg; the leg that had the limp.

Breathe…breath…in…out…in…out…in…out.

Fuck it hurt, and he knew what the bastard did. He knew that the man positioned the gun so the bullet would hit the bone; breaking it… no shattering it. He'd be lucky to be walking normally now after the physiotherapy.

"Oh you fucking git. Why must you be such a pain? I tell you to sit, you stand. I say scream, you bite your tongue, God I _hate_ it." Tony made sure to hit him as hard as he could with the butt of the gun on his jaw before turning to walk out of the room.

For some reason an old memory came back to him while in pain that made him chuckle.

* * *

The good doctor had just been shot in the leg and did nothing but glare at their captor.

He didn't scream which in a way disappointed him yet thrilled him at the same time.

Yes he wanted to hear the pet scream in agony, but this level of defiance was surprising and amazing.

How could he have missed this? If he had known this sooner he would have taken the pet for his own, make him wear a collar…oh he'd have a dog bed and a leash…an- NO! Bad Jim!

_Retired_

The laughter that came from the pets lips, that through him; maybe he did break.

"What the fuck is so funny?" This Tony person wasn't too happy about this development.

"Just thinking you'd make an ugly pair of shoes."

Oh... _OH!_

How interesting.

Sebby could share, or learn to share! He is taking Doctor John Watson and no one was going to stop him. Not even this Tony guy, who was going to be dead in about five minutes.

Seb's men should be storming the place at the moment.

Sherlock and Mycroft are most likely not even close to finding where John is.

This is so delightful.

Retirement could go screw itself. He was taking the doctor with him.

A collar, a dog bed… a room with no windows and one way out. He needed to be able to spend time with his new toy. Need to see how it works. See how he ticks, how far can he be pushed and for how long before shattering.

No bad.

Breaking this man would be bad. You don't break pets, only toys.

John Watson was no toy.

* * *

**AN:** Just a random thing that came to mind.

If there is any spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know/


	2. Chapter 2

John ll

A hospital

That is what he has woken up in…How did he get here?

Ok last memories:

Laughing at Tony.

Tony walking towards him.

The door opening behind Tony and men rushing in.

Right those men. Who were they? One of them went to 'Sebby' first, so they could be his men or have something to do with Moriarty.

But that didn't seem right. Moriarty wouldn't just leave him there tied to a chair, couldn't play with Sherlock if his '_pet_' died.

God how he hated that name… _pet_

But Moriarty didn't seem like the type of guy to leave him at a hospital.

So what happened between blacking out in that room and waking up here at the hospital?

He can hear voices but not what they are saying, so he's not fully awake yet.

God how he hated morphine, it always made him fuzzy.

…Sherlock; one of the voices belonged to Sherlock!

Did Sherlock find him?

A heavy fuzzy feeling started to form in his limbs, and his mind became even groggier.

No wait! Stay awake don't black out again.

-John-

**_Taptaptaptaptap_**

That is the sound he woke up too, and for the last thirty minutes it's all he heard.

The tapping of computer keys…were really fucking annoying.

He wanted to sleep and the noise was driving him up the wall.

He knew it wasn't Sherlock that was in the room typing away on a laptop; if it was Sherlock it the room would smell of soap and the London air.

And that made him even more annoyed.

"The person typing better stop before I shove the laptop up their ass." He couldn't help but cringe at how dry and hoarse his voice sounded but damn it he wanted to sleep.

The chuckle that came from said irksome person made a shiver run down his spine and his blood freeze.

No.

God no.

HE was in the Hospital… HE was in the room.

God why are you so cruel?

* * *

How cute.

Threatening me when he's the one in the hospital bed with a cast on his leg.

"Goooood evening to you too darling. I must say, I was rather surprised by your_ heroic_ actions, and just had to come by to check up on yoooou."

It wasn't a lie. He was surprised to see how the doctor acted yesterday, and it made him wonder if he would have seen those hazel-blue eyes shine with rage and defiance back at the pool all those years ago.

If he would have waited a bit more and actually talked to the pet, actually be with the pet instead of having his men drop him and hook him up with the bomb. Would he have been given the same treatment as Tony when he woke up?

Sherlock was his toy yes. He loved Sherlock, but now John was going to be his pet.

Oh he wasn't going to take the man from Sherlock, not yet anyway.

No kidnapping John wouldn't get him anywhere; he couldn't risk breaking John's mind (even if it would be fun).

A broken pet isn't nearly as fun as a broken toy.

John's loyalty and trust is what he wanted, and those things take time.

The doctor will need time to heal properly before he really started to play his game.

"What are you doing here? No better yet why are you here?"

Tsk the morphine was making the pet's mind slow.

"I told you _my_ dear doctor. I am here to check up on yooou. I couldn't come see you when Sherlock was around; _I_ had to wait until his loooovely brother dragged him out the door."

"Why do you wish to see me?"

"Weeelll, you have captured _my_ attention, and so I thought it would be fair to warn you."

" Wait!..._what?!_"

"Oh dear, the morphine must really be-"

'_**DING!'**_

Damn it, why must people be bothering him _NOW_?!

The man who texted him will be ski- oh it's from sebby.

_Sherlock is on his way. –SM_

Damn it all to hell. People are always wrecking his fun!

"I'm going to have to leave you now darling, don't forget about this lovely chit-chat. Seeeee you around!"

Good-bye for now John Watson. Enjoy your life on Baker Street, for when I make you mine you will never step foot in that place again.

* * *

**AN**: I'm sorry guys but the first chapter was only to be a one-shot, it amazed me how many people followed it even though it was marked complete.

I have nothing left for this story, it was something that came to me suddenly and I just wrote it.

This Chapter is to leave it all opened for you guys to do what you wish with it. To let your imagination go and think what happens next.

If you want to write what you think happens next then by all means go right ahead (just PM me so I can read it, bet it would be awesome).

If you want to tell me what you think happens without writing it then go ahead, maybe I'll take your ideas and add to this.

If there is any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes please let me know


End file.
